It is generally known to provide a container for paint. Such known containers are typically a cylindrical one gallon metal container. The metal container includes a round base and a cylindrical side wall attached to and extending from the base.
The handle of such known containers is a thin curved wire member comprised of a 0.105 gauge material. However, such handle digs into a user's hand under the weight of the paint and the container, and makes such known metal containers difficult to carry. Further, the curved wire handle requires handle pivot or “ear” supports to be added to the outer surface of the cylindrical can, which add assembly and material costs to the container. In addition, the handle may be inadvertently removed from the pivot supports. Furthermore, the pivot supports affect how such known containers must be packed for shipping and for display. Since the pivot supports extend outward from such known containers, additional space between containers (or placement such that the pivot supports are in the “dead” space zone between the containers) is required.
It would be desirable to provide a paint container that is easy to hold using a handle. It would further be desirable to provide a paint container having a handle that is easy to install. It would further be desirable to provide a paint container having a handle that is securely locked to the container in the use and the storage positions. It would also be desirable to provide a container well-suited for packaging and shipping. It would still further be desirable to provide a paint container having one or more of these or other advantageous features.